Memories of a forgetten Love
by ImperfectDarkness
Summary: At first glance, Ace, the commander of the secon division, seems to  be strong and proud … He is a good father for his two-years-old daughter Blaze and owner of the hybrid-creature Sapphire, a wolf-dragon. But why does Ace always react so sensitive, when Blaze says "Mommy" or so aggressive, when someone asks him about the child's mother …?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

They were walking through a small and very friendly village. A wolf-like creature with a tail, that at the middle seperated into two ones with a peacock-like feather on either end. The left one was sapphire-blue, while the right one was sapphire-green. The body of the creaute with angel-like wings was partially covered by feathers. The rest of the weird creature's body was slim, but at the same time big and muscular. Its fur and feathes were mostly a mixture of green and blue. The creature's paws resembled those of reptils and had log, sharp claws at the ends. The long tails moved elegantly along the movement of the creature's long and strong legs. On its bag was a basket fastened, in which a small baby laid. It played with a small flame like it were a toy in its hands while laughing and squealing excitedly. The girl, whose dark red hair turned yellow at the tips, had dark blue eyes, which radiated joy and innocence.

„Daddy!", shouted the small girl and by doing so, drew the attention of the black-haired man, who walked with his head hung down and shadowed eyes at the side of he wolf-like creature, to herself.

„Yes?", he asked and turned his gaze to the baby, that enthusiastically put its small hands on which small flames were dancing in the air.

His beforehand serious expression apruptly turned to a soft and lovingly one as he stopped. As on cue, the wolf-like creature also stopped and sniffed curiously in the air. Ace kneeled down and took the baby, which cautiosly run her fingers over the tattoo on his arm, into his arms. The tattoo was his name Ace, and there was also a S, that was crossed out, because it didn't belong on the tattoo. The blackhaired man laughed quietly and took the baby's small hands softly into his own. Tears started to form in her eyes as she noticed that the flames have gone out.

„No, no! My little angel ...", said the blackhaired man and created a small flame on his fingertips with a snipping of his fingers. He handed it to the baby and saw with warm eyes how she played with his flame and giggled joyly while doing so.

„She reallyresembles you, daring", thought the blackhaired man with a sad smile. A hardly visible tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the baby, which looked at him questioningly. He answered her puzzled look with a small smile, but the baby felt, that sometihng wasn't right so she straightened up slightly so she could look him right in the face.

„Daddy ... what is it?", she asked in a sweet babyish voice and put her small hand on his freckled cheek and looked at him concerned.

„Nothing, little one ...", whispered the young father, who was probably 20-21 years old.

The baby started smiling again and cuddled closer to her father, whose grip around the baby tighthened.

„Love you, daddy ...", mumbled the readhead baby quietly and rubbed her face softly against his. She took the cord of the cowboy hat with two smiley on it - a sad and a laughing one -, which he wore on his head.

„Hey, Ace!" He heard the familiar voice and turned around. A also blackhaired boy came running towards him. He also wore a hat, a straw hat.

The blackhaired called Ace grinned widely and shouted: „Hey, Ruffy!"

The boy wearing a straw hat, whose name was obviously Ruffy, stopped grinning in front of his big brother and asked: „Hey, Ace, nice to see you again."

The other male also grinned widely and said: „Hello, Ruffy ..."

„Daddy ...", the sad voice of his daughter, who only looked at him pleadingly and questioningly, interrupted.

„W ... where's mum?" Ace' firstly bright look abruptly changed to a sad and broken one, as he lowered his head and held the baby close.

„Mommy ... is gone for a while, Blaze ...", Ace whispered and attempted to hold back a sob. Two tears ran down his cheek and dropped on the floor.

Ruffy of course noticed this and asked in a worried tone: „Ace ... is everything alright?"

The blackhaired man only nodded lightly and rubbed Blaze's back soflty. In the meantime the small girl was already sleeping peacefully cuddled to his chest.

„Eh ... who's Blaze's mother actually?", Ruffy asked carefully, because when Nami's asked Ace about the mother's name, he flipped out, why this might be very critical issue for him.

Ace' eyes widened in anger and he pressed his teeth hard together, as he hissed dangerously: „That's none of your business!" Small flames started creating on his body.

„Y ... yes", Ruffy stuttered scared and asked then: „Would you like to come along? My ship's nearby."

Ace simply nodded and followed his mall brother. The wolf-like creature followed them and talked to Ace in his thoughts: „You know that he'll find out someday."

Ace was silent for a moment and said then: „I know, Sapphire, but I want Ruffy never to find it out."

Sapphire asked: „And why not?"

The only response she got was silence.

Sapphire just sighed quietly and walked calmly at Ace' side, who put Blaze softly into her basket and covered her cautiously.

„Sleep well, my little angel ...", whispered Ace and shortly stroke her hair. Then he straighened himself up and continued walking with a hung down head.

On the Flying Lamb ...

„Aww ... Blaze is so cute!", said Nami and looked rapturously at the sleeping Blaze. Ace simply nodded and took his small daughter into his arms and sat on a barrel with her.

Robin also looked rapturously at the sleeping baby and asked: „How old's the litte one?"

Ace didn't look at him, but instead rubbed Blaze's stomach softly.

„She's only two years old", answered Ace after a moment and started smiling softly as Blaze whispered „Daddy ..." in her sleep and cuddled closer to him.

Blaze opened her eyes and whispered quietly: „Hunger ..."

Ace just laughed quietly and took a bottle with warm milk out of his backpack.

„Here, Blaze ... your favorite milk", Ace said lovingly.

Blaze immediately started sucking on the bottle with closed eyes.

When she finished, Ace put the bottle back in the backpack and looked to the straw-hat wearers, who just looked at him bewildered.

„What?", Ace asked confused.

„Oh .. it's nothing ...", they answered and shook their heads.

Ace just shrugged and played with Blaze, who constantly had to giggle.

Later at night ...

It was already night, but Ace, Blaze and Sapphire were nevertheless on the deck. Blaze cuddled tk the soft feathers of Sapphire's wings and quietly breathed in and out.

Ace glared with empty eyes at the star-covered nightsky and gazed at his hand, where a name was tattooed.

„I miss you ...", Ace thought as tears, which he brushed away, rolled down his cheek and he let his gaze drift to Blaze.

„I miss her too, Ace ...", he heard Sapphire's voice, who simply looked at him sad.

„We'll always miss her", Sapphire breathed quietly and let one of her tails softly stroke over Blaze.

„But we've promised her something ... namely that we'll take care of Blaze and protect her ..."

Ace simply nodded and fondled Sapphire softly behind her ear.

„I know ... And Blaze'll someday be a strong and courageous woman ... I konw that ...", Ace said in a soft tone and lovingly looked at Blaze, who sighed quietly and kept sleeping.

„Yes ... she will ..." Sapphire smiled and closed her eyes. Ace leaned agains Sapphirs side, took Blaze into his arms and closed his eyes too.

„I love you ...", thought Ace as the image of the most beautiful woman in the whole universe flashed up before his eyes. But this image vanished and was substituted by the one of her dead body.

Ace' eyes widened and he breathed strongly in and out.

„When will this terrible image vanish finally from my memories?", Ace sobbed and forcefully tried to suppress hist tears, but he didn't succeed ...

so like it ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please Enjoy :)

Ace looked dreamy and with a sad expression in the eyes at the name, that was in the inside of his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek and instead of brushing it away, he let it drip on the floor. In his other hand he held a small knife, which was a bit blood-smeared. On his right arm were small cuts, out of which warm blood flowed and which dripped onto the floor, where it mixed with the tears. But Ace didn't notice it really …

 _Instead he was too much recessed in his thoughts and memories …_

 _Laughing, she ran to him and shouted his name happy. „Oh, Ace …" The black-haired began grinning broadly and put his arm around her. „Hey, sweetheart," he greeted his lover and pushed her lightly away from him so he could look at her beatiful face. Her blue eyes reminded him of the ocean, but no ocean was as deep as the look in her warmth and love filled soul mirrors. Ace leaned forward and pressed his lips in a soft kiss onto hers. „DADDY!" a familiar voice interrupted them. He looked in the direction out of which the voice came. A wolf creature came running with a small baby on the back and stopped in front of the couple. The small baby laughing extended its arms towards its father, who smiled softly and lifted his small girl onto his arm. Laughing, she cuddled onto the naked chest of her father and took a strand of her mother's hair into her hand and began playing with it …_

 _Suddenly the scene changed. Now he saw his beloved laying severely injured at a tree …_

„NO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER IT LONGER!", Ace shouted desperately in his thoughts and opende his eyes widely. He violently breathed in and out and looked with tear filled eyes at the knife in his hand. Almost by itself his hand lay the knife on his right arm and cut lightly in. The tears now fell out of his eyes, mixed with the blood and dripped together with the red liquid onto the floor. Ace trembling took the dresing material, which was in the shelve above the mirror. He had to live on! For his small daughter Blaze, whom had already lost her mother … Now she shouldn't lose her father too …

Ace somewhat trembling dressed his wounds and stowed the knife into the pocket of his pants and went outside. On the way to the kitchen he met Nami, who asked him in a concerned tone, when she saw his tears: „Ace? What happended?"

But Ace didn't answer her. Instead, he grimaced out of rage and somehow out of desperation too. „Nothing!" he hissed and let the orangehead stand confused in the aisle. He went out to the deck and looked up at the cloudless sky.

Sighing, Ace went to Blaze and Sapphire and sat besides them. He lifted Blaze onto his arm, who slept peacefully and pressed her lightly to his chest. Sapphire opened her eyes and looked at his bandaged arm. „Let me guess, Ace … You've carved yourself again, …" she detected sighing and lifted her head. Ace just nodded weakly in response amd closed his eyes for a moment. „Without her I'm feeling so empty, so useless, …" Ace whispered and opened his eyes again. „… but I can't die yet … Blaze needs me, she needs her father, …" said Ace and now looked at his small daughter. She opened her eyes and looked slightly questioningly at her father. „Daddy …?" she asked concerned and brushed the tears away, that were rolling down his cheeks. „Don't worry, Blaze … Everything's alright, …" answerde Ace and looked at her with loving eyes.

Blaze cuddeld to him again and fell asleep after a short time. The youung father sobbed shortly and quietly and looked at his ring. He took another ring out of his bag and stared at it too fo a short amount of time. Then his gaze fell onto the name, which was tattooed on the inside of his hand …

 ** _Bloom …_**

In a big castle on a planet far away of this world … The princess of Domino sat pensive in front of her mirror. Her maid was combing her hair. Tonight was a big feast, namely her engagement feast with Prince Sky from Eraklyon. But the young princess wasn't really joyful. In fact, she wasn't joyful at all anymore when she saw the blonde-haired. Instead she felt an enormous emptiness and somehow also hatred rising up. Sighing, the fire-fairy look at her hand, on which a name was tattooed. Bloom asked herself, why this name was on the palm of her hand and especially, who this man was. She couldn't remember a man with that name. When she woke up in her room at Domino then, she couldn't remember any of the events in the past twelve monts. It seemed like she's had a huge blackout. Stella told her, that they were looking for Bloom for months and that they finally found her laying unconcious in front of the caste's gates. None of the Winx knew, how she's come there. Bloom also didn't have a clue on where she's been that whole time and how she's suddenly landed unconcious in front of the castle's gates. It was certain, that Bloom felt so empty … like she was missing something or someone … Sighing, she looked at the long mirror again and looked at her hairdo with a desinteressted expression. Her hair was open and falling slighly off her shoulders. It was now wavier than usual and also had occassional blue streaks. On her head sat he crown, which she only wore on special occassions. „And do you like it, your Highness?", one of the mads asked. Bloom only nodded weakly in response and stood up. She wore a blue dress, which was embroidered with pink roses. As beautiful as she found the dress … as little did she fancy this engagement-feast.

„When is the engagement feast acutually again?", Bloom asked her servants. „In aproximately three hours," one of those answered. Bloom nodded and decided going for a small walk in the castle … She snipped with her fingers and now wore a black leggins and a violet top with two dark blue butterflies on it. She didn't want to make her dress dirty and moreover, this would probably just disturb … She ran through the halls while quietly humming a melody in front of her and looked at some of the paintings, which hung on the walls. She stopped in front of a huge hinged door. There she had never been, because her parents didn't allow it out of some reason. But as curios as fairies generally are, the fairy of the dragonfire decided entering anyway, to discover, what was hidden behind that door ... Now she was standing in front of a giant mirror, from which an enormous amount of magical waves raidated off. That wasn't an ordinary mirror, for sure. Bloom cautiosly went closer to the mirror and laid her hand onto her reflection, which suddenly got blurred and changed. Now she saw a familiar black-haired man. The reflection normalizied already after one second, so that Blomm hardly had time to look at the picute of the man closer. She shortly binked confused. „What was that now?", she asked herself and took a step back from the mirror, which suddenly began glowing and an enormous power began sucking her into the mirror. Before Bloom knew, the mirror sucked her in and …

Meanwhile …

Ace opended his eyes widely and whispered quietly: „Impossible …" He looked up and saw how a red-haired girl unconciously fell from the sky. The commander of the second division reacted quickly, laid Blaze softly onto Sapphire's back and then jumped onto his striker and drove very fast. Before the red-haired womam could fall into the water, Ace catched her. With shoked, wide eyes he looked at the girl in his arms. That was simply impossible … „Is it really you, my love …?", whispered Ace and now let his tears run freely. A few moments later she opended her eyes and asked him a question, that let his heart break now completely: **„Who are you ..?"**


End file.
